Lazy Morning
by Raven and Writing Desks
Summary: Of course he loves waking up next to her every morning, but there are some downsides...


Happy, domestic, AU Rivetra requested by paledthoughts after I broke her heart with Forever. ;)

xxxxxxx

**_Lazy Morning_**

xxxxxxx

The feeling of something tickling him makes his nose twitch as his rouses from the world of the unconscious. Trying to ignore it, he wills his mind to lull back to sleep. However, the sensation persists and – with much irritation he opens his eyes and peers up at a dainty hand hovering over his face. He turns to face the culprit, with an annoyed look on his face.

"Really, Petra?" he asks in exasperation. There are not many Saturdays when he gets to sleep in anymore. He can count on one hand how many lazy mornings he has had in the past year. Things have just been so busy since –.

"Petra!" he exclaims at the feeling of cold feet pressing against the bare skin of his side. He jerks away from her chilly appendages and tries to close his eyes once again.

His only warning is a mischievous laugh before the covers are ripped from his body and bundled around hers. Gooseflesh breaks out over his skin as the cool air in the bedroom hits his nearly naked body.

He flips onto his back and stares up at his wife with an unamused look on his face. Her duvet cocoon prevents him from seeing anything but her big hazel eyes and a few strands of copper hair.

"Honestly," he complains, his voice still raspy with sleep. Slowly, his eyes drift shut and he finds himself dozing off again. Surprised that she has left him alone, he opens one eye to peek up at her. He barely registers as the blankets fly to floor and a weight hits his chest.

He lets out a surprised "oof" at being taken off guard.

"Don't make that noise!" Petra jokingly yells at him from her newfound position of straddling him. "You make me sound heavy."

He groans, but finds himself grinning at the disgruntled look on her face. She breaks into a smile and leans forward so that she her camisole-clad chest rests against his. Leaning down, she quickly brushes her lips over his before grinding her hips against him.

He groans again, but this time it is out of strained pleasure. Her dainty fingers trail up his abs and find their way interwoven in his dark hair. She kisses him again, her tongue sneaking into his mouth as she takes control. Finding the bottom of her flimsy nightshirt, he begins lifting it.

"Mommy, Daddy, what are you doing?"

Petra springs off of Levi as if he is on fire and is on her own side of the bed in a heartbeat. Looking up, he sees his copper-haired five year-old son's face peeking through a crack in their bedroom door.

"Nothing, sweetie," Petra begins, with a small smile. "Daddy and I were just playing a game."

At the word 'game,' the little boy's ears poke up. "I wanna play!" he shouts as he runs into the room and climbs onto the bed. He instantly crawls over to Petra and gives her a kiss on the cheek as a 'good morning' as she tickles his little feet eliciting squeals of joy from his mouth.

Levi smiles at the scene, but he quickly retrieves the covers from the floor to cover up the tent of his boxers.

"Papa!"

Locating the source of the noise, he finds his three year-old daughter – who upon hearing the commotion wobbled into her parents bedroom yelling her favorite word.

She comes to his side of the bed and raises her arms in the air so that she can join in the fun.

"Do you want up?" he asks. She nods her head quickly sending her short dark locks in disarray. "What do you say?" he prompts.

"Pwease!" she says softly while stomping her chubby legs in impatience.

He lifts her up onto the bed and sets her next to her older brother.

"Good morning!" Petra tells her before pulling the little girl into her lap.

"Mama," she says quietly as a small smile appears on her face. After all, her mother's lap is her favorite place to be, apart from her father's that is.

"Daddy?" Looking down, he finds his son staring at him with big dark eyes.

"Hm?"

"Can we make pancakes for breakfast?" he does his best manipulative, pouty face at the prospect of cooking with his father.

"Sure," Levi replies as he rolls out of bed and makes his way to the kitchen.

"I get to break the eggs!" the little boy shouts as he stumbles after his father.

Later, when everybody has a steaming plate of pancakes in front of them. Petra smiles up at him from across the table, and he thinks that he really doesn't mind sacrificing his lazy mornings for them.


End file.
